Talk:Navigating the Unfriendly Seas
Fishing up Hydrogauge Caught with Composite Fishing Rod and Insect Ball in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Nothing else in Whitegate likes Insect Ball. Korvana (talk) 02:22, April 3, 2014 (UTC) received useing taru rod + little worm at I-5 in whitegate after flagging quest. got it with a yew rod and lug worms. Editted in the text it gave me with 0 fishing skill. BlueFire 02:01, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Caught with Composite Fishing Rod + Fly Lure in Nashmau --Jesyvut 02:43, 18 September 2008 (UTC) # It is possible to fish up Hydrogauge from Al Zahbi, Aht Urhgan Whitegate, and Nashmau using a Tarutaru Fishing Rod and a Little Worm. # Hydrogauge was fished up on first try with Halcyon Rod and a Little Worm. # Hamsi likes to bite on Lugworm. To avoid catching actual fish, Little Worm and Rogue Rig are better choices. # A Composite Fishing Rod with a Minnow can also fish up a Hydrogauge. # Lu Shang's Fishing Rod with a Worm Lure also works, fished up in two casts from the dock in Nashmau. # Halcyon Rod with a Minnow also works, fished up in two casts from the dock in Nashmau and Aht Urhgan Whitegate. # Yew Fishing Rod with a Lugworm works in Nashmau. # Yew Fishing Rod with a Little Worm fished up from the dock in Nashmau. # Fished up Hydrogauge on 2nd try with a Composite Fishing Rod and Little Worm while waiting for the ship to Nashmau. Gave the text "You have a good feeling about this one!" # A Mithran Fishing Rod with Worm Lure at Port Ephramad in Aht Urhgan Whitegate can fish up a Hydrogauge. # Caught with Willow Fishing Rod and Little Worm in Aht Urhgan Whitegate 2nd cast. # Caught with Clothespole and Fly Lure in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, took 6 casts. Gave the message "You have a good feeling about this one!" # Caught with Fastwater Fishing Rod and Little Worm. Got the message "you have a good feeling about this one!". Took 2 casts. # Caught with Yew Fishing Rod and Meatball at Nashmau dock, two casts. # Caught with Carbon Fishing Rod and Little Worm in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Took 1 cast. # Caught with Carbon Fishing Rod and Worm Lure in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Took 1 cast. # Caught with Hume Fishing Rod and Sabiki Rig in Nashmau after the fourth cast. # Caught with Hume Fishing Rod and Worm Lure in Nashmau. Took 3 casts. # Caught with Halcyon Rod and Minnow on the ship to Nashmau. Took 2 casts. # Caught with Yew Fishing Rod and Little Worm. Said "You have a bad feeling about this one." but was Hydrogauge anyway. # Caught with Hume Fishing Rod and Fly Lure in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Took 1 cast. # Caught with Halcyon Rod and Little Worm. Took about 8 casts, but first bite was it. # Just caught a Hydrogauge in Nashmau after, roughly, 15-20 casts using a Yew Rod and Little Worms.--Blurryhunter 22:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) # Have yet to catch, quest IS active, using Halcyon Rod and Little Worm, currently over 200 casts in Nashmau. Have tried to fish it up on multiple jobs including COR. Have gone through 7 stacks of little worms now... Will edit when I finally get it, but this post just shows that not all Corsairs get lucky with their AF. --Froggis 16:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Just got it on fourth cast... make sure you fully understand the fishing updates that took place a few years ago because if you didn't play during the time you'll have issues getting the gauge...... --Froggis 22:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) # Caught with Yew Fishing Rod and Little Worm at the dock in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Message was "You're positive you don't have enough skill to reel this one in." which leads me to believe that the message which one receives is irrelevant. --In3rtia 11:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) # Caught with Composite Fishing Rod and Shrimp Lure on the third catch in Nashmau. The Message given was "Something caught the hook!" Followed by, "You have a good feeling about this one!" --Quetzacoatl # To confirm In3rtia, caught this with no experience of fishing whatsoever on my first cast, with a Clothespole and Fly Lure. Got the message, "You have a terrible feeling about this one!" --Laurawrzz (talk) 14:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) # Went into this thing thinking it'd only take a couple of casts. Ended up taking 2 hours. Tried fishing in Nashmau, on the boat between Nashmau and Al Zahbi, and Whitegate. Broke 4 poles, lost two lures, and over 30 lugworms trying to fish this stupid thing up. Eventually caught it with a Halcyon Rod and lugworm after 2 hours of fishing. Selling my rod and never fishing again. --Harkenia (talk) 22:34, August 11, 2013 (UTC) # Took about 15 casts from Whitegate, but eventually caught with a halcyon rod and little worm. ----Robbfire80 (talk) 15:09, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Hydrogauge fishing findings I'd been fishing in Nashmau for about 40 casts with Composite Rod, Insect Balls, and 0 Fishing skill, and didn't get a single bite. Decided to try my luck on the boat, tossed up a silent oil, and started fishing. Just as sneak started to wear I *finally* get my first bite. Turns out it was a crab, who then aggroed and killed me, and deleveling me to 49 :( Soon as I got to Whitegate I got raised, started fishing off the dock in Whitegate, and got the Hydrogauge on the 2nd cast. I was also able to get the CS from Leleroon just fine as 49 COR, as well as manage to fish up a 2nd Hydrogauge in Nashmau on the 2nd cast, this time using a Lugworm and Tarutaru Fishing Rod. This might mean you can fish up the gauge as any job as well, but I can't confirm that. --Onyxium 04:55, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Do you need the lamia key for this or any of the next quests? Yes, you need two Lamian Fang Keys for this one, and it's really stupid that you can only get one per week. Bring someone to help you if you want to actually get this done in less than a week, or do the first part right before the conquest tally and the second part right after. You can try picking the door as a THF, but I have had no success doing so (0/8 Living Keys). The next quest doesn't require any Lamian Fang Keys, fortunately. -Sivara 19:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I have not used any Lamian Fang Keys in this quest series. Just use the Ilrusi Atoll runic portal. ---Aysun 18:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) That only works if either someone is killing the imps in your path, or you have someone to escort you past them. It's virtually impossible to sneak past them as a lowbie COR if they're all up due to the tight nature of the tunnels. Myrid 18:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) All AF required? From the quest walkthrough: "After completing this quest and flagging Against All Odds, you are able to get the next 3 pieces of AF... These have to be done before doing the Against All Odds quest for the Corsair's Tricorne." "You do NOT need to get the crafted pieces of AF before completing Against All Odds quest. I completed the quest before speaking to Leleroon at all, and subsequently got all my AF pieces (which you can get in any order!)." So which one is it? -Sivara 19:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Fishing message... Having recently attempted this quest, I fished for hours in Nashmau trying to get something with a single ! message that loses HP quickly. I later gave up and started catching things randomly, and fished up the hydrogauge after a "Something pulled on your line." message. If anyone else has experienced this, someone ought to change the article to reflect it. I received a different message for the hydrogauge When I was fishing up my hydrogauge I spent about 2hrs in Al Zahbi before moving over to Whitegate. On the 3rd cast I caught the hydrogauge but not with the message here on the wiki. I was fishing on the boat over to Nashmau and caught another one on the 2nd cast with the same exact message.